Evangelion Unit 00-06
'Evangelion Unit 00-06 '''is a cybernetic mecha unit used by SuperNerd295 and constructed by The Resistance. It's pilot is Joshua Brown. Appearance Eva Unit 06 is a tall lengthy humanoid that is dark blue and orange in color. It's shoulder both sport pylons and it has a red visor over it's small yellow eyes. It's head was two horns in the center of it and it has an elongated chin. History Pre-RP Angels, a strange and diverse species of alien life located on our Moon and Mars. Endangered, they do not require water or food, nor oxygen for survival, which makes their case a strange one. In our space age the governments took their corpses in for study, but the Gior invaded soon after. The Resistance gathered these corpses in secret, and weaponized them, breathing new life into them. So far these have remained a secret, until the attack of Iris. RP This section will be added onto as the RP progresses. Weapons This is the typical load out an Eva is deployed with. * Pallet Rifle - An auto rifle utilized by every unit. Although thin and portable, it's shots are effective enough. * Spear of Cassius - A weapon utilized by Unit 06 in desperate times, the spear is capable of tearing through even the toughest of flesh and rips through it's opponents. After use the spear will loose this property and operate like a normal spear. * Progressive Knife - A powerful knife that vibrates at high speeds enhancing it's sharpness. It is stored in an Eva's shoulder pylon. Unit 00-06 also has access to any other weapons that are given to it by The Resistance, which would consist of larger versions of human weapons (Ex: Mini Gun, Revolver, Crossbow). Abilities ''These abilities only work when this Unit goes Berserk, or 400% synchro (you choice of wording). * A.T. Field - A protective barrier projected by living organisms. Although all creatures have it, only Angels and Eva's can make it manifest. Unless countered with another A.T. Field it is near indestructible. However, powerful enough creatures can rip through and destroy A.T. Fields. They can, in rare and difficult to accomplish circumstances, be used offensively. * Regeneration - When in Berserk mode, an Eva can press another Angel or Eva's flesh against it's wound to heal itself. Trivia * I had to change a lot of things to make this fit into the RP. If you see an inconsistency, please point it out and list possible changes to make it work. ** In the actual series, Angels where put on every planet via a Seed of life. Earth got two resulting in both humans and Angels. ** Unit 06 is not seen with anything but the Spear of Cassius as a weapon, and can utilize A.T. Fields whilst being normally piloted, although it's pilot, Kowaru Nagisa, is an Angel himself. ** In Rebuild of Evangelion, the Spear of Cassius does not loose it's powerful properties when used. Category:Evangelion Units Category:Resistance Category:Mecha Category:SuperNerds Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Angels